


Сироп для горла

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Когда-то Снейп и Люпин встречались, а потом перестали.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Сироп для горла

Они делали вид, будто заботятся о нем. «Северус, ты принимаешь свой сироп?». По ложке каждое утро, и только после он мог проскрипеть хоть слово. Горло горело, в нем, под слоем бугристой кожи в шрамах, сжимались огненные кольца, и слова пролетали сквозь них, словно цирковые тигры. Побочные действия вполне банальные: тошнота, мигрени, бессонница, слуховые и зрительные галлюцинации, сердечная аритмия, тремор, потеря обоняния, печеночные колики, спутанность мышления, общая подавленность. «Северус, ты принимаешь свой сироп?».

Он принимал.

Расчесывал волосы, когда вставал по утрам, и приводил в порядок мантию, если ее прожигали едкие зелья. Не забывал палочку где попало и не падал в обмороки на движущихся лестницах. Бывал на завтраках в большом зале, хотя другие трапезы малодушно пропускал. Посещал Визенгамот раз в два месяца по четвергам для дачи очередных показаний. Подписывал бумаги. Посещал педсоветы. Отвечал на письма, если они требовали ответа. Присутствовал на приемах в честь Победы, если это было необходимо, и принял Орден Мерлина, чтобы Гарри Поттер отвязался. Спешил по коридорам летящим шагом, пуская полы мантии красивыми волнами за спиной. Все слышал и видел, все замечал, снимал баллы. Правил эссе. Патрулировал коридоры. Надзирал за детишками в Хогсмиде, с кислой миной сопровождая малолеток в магазин сладостей и волшебных прибамбасов. Изымал сладости и волшебные прибамбасы, вернувшись в Хогвартс. Не насылал на студентов Круцио, не сбрасывал нового директора с Астрономической башни, не чесал предплечье с побледневшей меткой, не давал повода для подозрений, не разговаривал с Альбусом-с-портрета. Не терпел неуважения, но и слюной не брызгал, успокоился, постарел, быть может, и слегка сдал позиции – после войны, после смерти, после пламени и руин, после всех этих лет имел право.

Все беспокоились о нем, или успешно делали вид, чтобы усмирить собственную совесть. «Ты в порядке, Северус? Ты должен немного отдохнуть. Следует взять отпуск. Тебе не хватает сложных задач, ты должен снова стать деканом! Ты хорошо спишь? Ты ел сегодня хоть что-нибудь? Ты принимаешь свой сироп?».

На самом деле, он был в порядке. В порядке. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и времена года сменяли друг друга, и Хогвартс восстанавливался на щедрые пожертвования Малфоя, Поттера и близнеца Уизли, корпорации «Вредилки». Замок восставал из пепла коридор за коридором, как феникс.

И однажды Северус испытал страшное де жа вю, наблюдая, как Большой зал пересекает Люпин в его поношенной мантии и с дедушкиным саквояжем, таким тяжелым на вид, что крепкий кулак, сжимающий ручку, слегка подрагивал.

– Спасибо, что позволили мне вернуться, – улыбнулся Ремус Минерве. – Я очень скучал по этому месту. Я очень скучал по всем вам.

Растроганные восклицания и объятья – Сибилла взмахнула широкими рукавами мантии, как крыльями, и смахнула чашку с кофейной гущей на пол. Флитвик прижался щекой к животу Люпина, обнимая, а Минерва церемонно расцеловала его в обе щеки. Принесли патефон, приглушили свет в учительской, по стенам поползли сияющие пятна в форме фей и цветов, разноцветные искры, словно на старомодной магической дискотеке времен молодости Пинс, тогда все еще носили эти дикие прически… Северус сидел в своем кресле не шевелясь, как велел ему инстинкт самосохранения. Он не привлекал к себе лишнего внимания, сливался с обстановкой, но на самом-то деле он просто-напросто окаменел, потому что не был готов, потому что никто не позаботился предупредить его, потому что этого просто не могло быть! Однажды Люпин был изгнан из Хогвартса стараниями самого Северуса, и было очевидно для каждого, что оборотень никогда не сможет больше преподавать, даже если небо упадет на землю.

Северус поклялся, что Люпин больше не переступит порог замка, не отравит то место, что было единственным домом и убежищем Северуса. Довольно с него того, что он отравил все остальное – каждый уголок, каждый дюйм этого мира. Самим фактом своего существования.

И вот он здесь. Шагает через всю комнату, впившись в Северуса взглядом, с этой своей виноватой улыбочкой на лице, а небо даже не упало на землю.

– Должен идти, – пробормотал Северус своим лучшим безразличным тоном, но его никто не услышал в общем гомоне и в шелесте этой дурацкой древней патефонной пластинки. – Надо проверить целую стопку контрольных. – Он оттолкнулся от подлокотников, катапультируя себя из глубокого кресла, в самом дальнем и темном углу комнаты, где обычно он и таился – «кресло Северуса», его никто не занимал, ходили слухи, будто кресло проклято, и стоит приземлиться на него своей задницей, как твои волосы уже никогда не смогут блестеть и выглядеть чистыми. Чем бы они ни тешились – его давно не задевали подобные ребячества. Главное, что там темно и сухо, он словно взрывчатое зелье, словно упырь, и в самом-то деле, но ему нравилось оставаться невидимым, чтобы не слышать в очередной раз: «как ты, Северус?».

Люпин глядел прямо на него.

Они замерли друг напротив друга, и Северус мог бы пройти мимо, слегка толкнув так называемого своего «коллегу» плечом, с презрительной миной, бесстрастно, стремительно удалиться в своем стиле. Да, и вряд ли Люпин станет орать ему вслед «трус», как это сделал Поттер, но ведь подумает. Подумает.

– Не волнуйся, – заявил Люпин, как только очутился достаточно близко для разговора. – Я научился сам готовить ликантропное зелье.

Об этом он хотел поговорить теперь? Спустя столько лет? О треклятом ликантропном зелье?

– Послушай, я знаю, что это может быть тяжело для нас обоих, – продолжил вполголоса Люпин, не сводя с Северуса глаз. – Но мы ведь можем и не усложнять.

– А ты в этом мастер, – сквозь зубы процедил Северус, сложив руки на груди. – Не усложнять.

– Я и правда скучал, – со смешком произнес Люпин, глядя сквозь челку. Забавляясь. Северус вечно его забавлял, нисколько того не желая. Такая карма.

– Все, чего я прошу – не приближайся ко мне, – велел Северус, вдруг очень устав. – Не заводи беседу, не навязывай свое дружелюбие, не прикидывайся славным, как ты это обычно делаешь. И тогда я не стану развязывать войну.

Он не глядел Люпину в лицо, но краем глаза, периферийным зрением видел его желтые глаза, вспыхнувшие хищно на мгновение.

– Некоторые войны никогда не заканчиваются, верно? – спросил Люпин так тихо, что его никто не мог услышать, кроме Северуса, да и тот бы не поручился, что верно разобрал.

***

Они стали встречаться, потому что всегда испытывали влечение друг к другу.

– Особенно когда ты пытался перегрызть меня пополам в Визжащей Хижине, – комментировал Северус, лежа в постели и расслабленно усмехаясь, пока Ремус исследовал кончиками пальцев его плечо и шею, его грудь и живот. – Невероятное влечение.

– Или когда ты пригласил меня на Святочный бал, и мы танцевали посреди Большого зала.

– У тебя помутнение рассудка, Люпин, – тянул Северус. – Этого никогда не было.

– Правда? – Ремус наваливался на него сверху, прижимал к постели поверженного противника, сверкал глазами, склоняясь к его лицу. – Какая жалость, – и его губы изгибались, и его пушистые, каштановые пряди щекотали Северусу нос и щеки.

Скажем так: они стали встречаться, потому что Люпин был слишком дружелюбен, а Северус слишком старался его оттолкнуть, и в какой-то момент пошел ва-банк, притиснув к стене и влепившись своим лицом в его лицо. Так нелепо: какая-то авария, а не поцелуй. Губы, ударившиеся о губы, грубо и неуклюже. И это уж точно должно было решить все их споры. В какой-то мере решило – когда Люпин поднял руки, взяв лицо Северуса в ладони, направляя, командуя поцелуем, который все больше становился похож на настоящий взрослый поцелуй.

С языком и прочим.

И если даже извращенные наклонности сальноволосого упыря не смутили Люпина с его навязчивым стремлением «дружить», что ж, стало быть, им суждено было стать друзьями. С привилегиями.

Все это было новым опытом для Северуса, приносило множество неудобств и дополнительных хлопот. Год и без того был не из легких: всюду паника по поводу беглеца-маньяка, детишки распускали слухи, один страшнее другого, с восторгом смакуя подробности; Минерва раздавала бесценные и весьма опасные артефакты своим ученикам – ладно, одной-единственной несносной ученице, но проблем она одна могла натворить за троих; всюду были дементоры, и Северус чувствовал их присутствие так же ясно, как малолетки-слизеринцы, которые плакали ночи напролет, и приходилось их успокаивать всеми возможными способами, включая угрозы и сонные чары; Поттеру вздумалось в очередной раз привлечь внимание к своей персоне, картинно упав в обморок, и, разумеется, все профессора подняли по этому поводу невероятную панику – подумать только, золотой мальчик плохо питается, плохо спит, плохо держится на ногах, что за трагедия; по какой-то нелепой случайности Хагриду позволили вести занятия, и конечно, это принесло только еще больше неприятностей, так что Северусу пришлось отбиваться от вопиллеров Люциуса, утешать хнычущего мальчишку Малфоя, а после – хнычущего Хагрида, горюющего из-за «пташки» гиппогрифа. И уж точно, меньше всего Северуса заботили так называемые «отношения», которые (не очевидно для него, но очевидно для всех остальных преподавателей Хогвартса, включая мертвого Бинса) случились у них с Люпиным.

Просто в какой-то момент Северус стал находить раздражающее количество шоколадок в своей лаборатории. Отчего-то стал садиться не в привычной дальней части стола, между вечно пьяной Трелони и вечно икающим Хагридом, но рядом с Ремусом. Терпеть его «случайные» визиты в перерывах между занятиями, смущающие комплименты, мимолетные прикосновения и долгие взгляды – воистину, чем-то Люпин напоминал влюбленную старшекурсницу.

Они с Ремусом вместе проводили все вечера с понедельника по пятницу. Просто потому, что проверять контрольные и эссе совместно оказалось довольно удобно, учитывая, что Ремус охотно брал на проверку работы младшекурссников по зельям – якобы, чтобы «избавить их от моральной травмы» в виде суровых правок Северуса. Взамен он позволял Северусу проверять работы старшекурсников по Защите, и это было действительно интересно после опостылевшего перечного и амортенции. А на выходных они, возможно, раз или два выбрались в Хогсмид, и не то что бы появлялись на публике вместе – просто пропустили пару стаканчиков в трактире, болтая ни о чем, и Северус с удивлением понял, что, возможно, недооценивал человеческое общение – говорить с Ремусом ему доставляло удовольствие. Еще большее удовольствие ему доставляло пропихивать свой член в Люпина, или садится на Люпина сверху, принимая его в себя, и трахаться всю ночь в комнатке над трактиром, так, чтобы трещала кровать, скрипели половицы, звенели стекла в окнах и багровели укусы-засосы-царапины на плечах и шее.

И да, они успешно обходили все подводные камни, не поднимая вопросы прошлого, и да, все в школе добродушно подшучивали, но и словно поощряли их отношения, и да, каждому из коллег стало известно, что Ремус порвал с Северусом, как только это случилось.

А это, конечно, случилось.

***

Проклятый сироп был виноват в том, что Северус практически перестал спать. Голова постоянно гудела, и на языке появился такой странный, ватный привкус. Все валилось из рук, Северус запорол три зелья для больничного крыла и погнул черпак, ударив им раз (или два) по столу. Побочные эффекты: эмоциональная нестабильность, перепады настроения, паранойяльные страхи, навязчивые желания, общая подавленность. Чертов Люпин был как проклятый сироп: такой же сладкий, липкий и мерзкий по сути. Северус чувствовал тошноту, просто встречаясь с ним в коридоре. Они вежливо кивали друг другу. Точнее, Люпин кивал, а Северус старался не корчить гримасы. Он обещал не начинать войну. Люпин обещал не приближаться – и с момента, как заступил на должность преподавателя по Уходу за Магическими Существами, ни разу не постучался в личные покои Северуса.

Коллеги прекратили допытываться у Северуса, в порядке ли он. Теперь они просто наблюдали, понимающе переглядываясь, ждали большой и громкой сцены выяснения отношений, грандиозного примирения или дуэли, второй серии фильма под названием «Северус Снейп – влюбленный и униженный».

Но он, безусловно, никогда не был влюблен (что бы там ни вопил Поттер любому готовому слушать репортеру). И он отказывался отныне считать себя униженным.

И он был в порядке, да, в полном порядке.

***

Жизнь – это не прогулка по цветочному полю с феями и бабочками. Вот что Северус пытался внушить студентам, которые приходили на его уроки. Защита от Темных Искусств всегда была важнейшим предметом в школьной программе, и давно следовало переработать план занятий. Например, что толку тратить время на пикси и гриндилоу, когда следует изучить по-настоящему опасных тварей вроде инфери? О них лишь мимоходом упоминали в учебнике седьмого курса, но в этой главе не было даже иллюстрации – считалось, что школьникам подобное знать не следует. Однако Поттеру было шестнадцать, когда он столкнулся с подобным.

Регулусу было семнадцать.

И хотя Минерва была яростно против, Северус рассказывал ученикам о ритуальной магии, о темных заклинаниях, о запретных книгах из запретной секции, о вудуизме и потомственных проклятьях, замешанных на крови. Он не пытался развлекать учеников или нравиться им, как когда-то Люпин – не отлавливал Красных Колпаков и болотных фонариков, чтобы показать диковинку, не устраивал представлений и не раздавал шоколадки, нет. Он просто хотел научить этих детей защищаться. Чтобы, когда однажды снова наступят темные времена, они были во всеоружии.

Он пытался объяснить им, что самым опасным Темным Существом является человек.

Но, безусловно, Северус следовал программе, и когда третьекурсникам пришло время изучать боггарта, он прикатил в центр комнаты шкаф. Он велел им выстроиться в ряд и поднять палочки. Он велел им хором повторить заклинание, и пригрозил, что растяпам и недоумкам лучше сосредоточиться – иначе боггарт может стать по-настоящему диким. «Словно кто-то испугается паршивого боггарта, когда тут у нас настоящий Пожиратель смерти», – прошептал кто-то в гурьбе третьекурсников, и Северус наугад снял десять баллов с заносчивого гриффиндорца, брата погибшей Пенелопы Кристал.

И уж конечно, когда в какой-то момент перед дрожащим учеником возник огромный, свирепый волк, Северус был наготове. Он дал мальчишке пару минут, чтобы хотя бы попытаться – вряд ли тот мог вымолвить правильно заклинание, так судорожно всхлипывая. А затем оттеснил его прочь, заслоняя от рычащего зверя, и стоило волку превратиться в огромную, готовую прыгнуть змею, как Северус произнес заклинание. Четко и ясно, идеально выписав палочкой движение. Змея превратилась в бестолковую игрушку-пружинку, с громким хлопком боггарт лопнул, Северус захлопнул шкаф заклинанием и закончил урок, не наградив ни единого студента баллами.

Сам, однако, получил одобрение – Люпин ошивался в дверях, наблюдая за уроком.

– Отличная работа, – сказал Люпин. – Хотя я немного разочарован – ты даже не попытался обрядить волка в дамское платье. Мог бы подсказать мальчику этот прием, очень действенный.

– Не люблю клише, – возразил Северус, складывая листки с домашней работой в аккуратную стопку. – Ты пришел взять пару уроков по защите или тратишь мое время безо всякой причины?

– Ты ведь знаешь, Северус, – небрежно произнес Люпин, так просто и так знакомо проговорил его имя, – я никогда не откажусь от хорошего урока.

Северус оторвался от созерцания работ, задумчиво покрутил в пальцах палочку.

– Все довольно просто, – сказал он, огибая стол и приближаясь к бывшему любовнику. – Сначала ты чего-то по-настоящему сильно боишься, – его голос стал вкрадчивым, как в лучшие времена, хотя горло привычно обожгло болью. – Затем ты встречаешься с этим страхом лицом к лицу – потому что всегда случается то, чего ты боишься, – Люпин выглядел несчастным, слушая это, и разве не замечательно, что он выглядел таким несчастным? Потому что Северус собирался высказать все до конца. – А затем, – сказал он, приближаясь вплотную, – затем, Люпин, ты пытаешься рассмеяться – и если тебе хватает сил, то самое ужасное на свете вдруг обращается в дурацкую шутку, в фарс. В абсолютную нелепость, – он перевел дыхание и облизнул губы, и Люпин уставился на его рот так, словно был голоден. Северус на секунду замер, у него из груди вдруг выбило дыхание, а когда Ремус подался вперед, Северус отшатнулся.

– Нет, – сказал он яростно, сжав кулаки. Люпин опустил голову. Раздался звонок, и ученики хлынули в класс, огибая двух профессоров, словно рифы посреди ледяного моря.

***

В ту ночь, когда Поттер закончил войну, Северус видел смерть Люпина. По крайней мере, издали было так похоже. Короткая вспышка и падение, его тело свалилось так же тяжело и неуклюже, как обрушилась астрономическая башня, задетая лапой великана. Северус увидел это совершенно случайно, в короткой передышке между одной схваткой и другой – и затем сразу же вышвырнул из головы, потому что думать тогда об этом было нельзя, противопоказано. Люпин был убит, а Северус только готовился к смерти.

Он знал заранее, в конечном счете, он знал совершенно точно, каким образом Лорд казнит его. Во время многих сеансов легиллименции, когда Волдеморт вторгался в разум Северуса, педантично или хаотично выискивая следы лжи и предательства, Северус мог увидеть его мысли, словно отраженные мутным зеркалом. Кроветворное, беозаров порошок, противоядие, руна, спасающая от темной магии этой твари, которая даже обычной змеей никогда не была. Он подготовился досконально.

А когда все случилось, он просто остался лежать на полу, истекая кровью и медленно угасая. Не предпринял ни единой попытки спастись, равнодушно глядя в темнеющий потолок.

Принял смерть, как принимал до этого все оплеухи и тычки, как принимал улыбки и доброту – с абсолютно одинаковой мрачной отрешенностью.

Позже он узнал, что Люпину удалось уцелеть, заклятье только тяжело ранило, не убило. Сам Северус был спасен врагами, которые не подозревали, что они ему враги – Эван Розье бил его по щекам и бил молнией в грудь, запуская сердце.

Северус ненавидел вспоминать ту ночь. Поттер возвел его в ранг рыцарей и героев, в газетах писаки прославляли его смелость и жертвенность, но Северус прекрасно помнил, что сдался так просто. За это он ненавидел себя и Люпина тоже.

Но по большему счету, он скорее сам в себе пытался взрастить эту ярость. На самом-то деле, он больше вообще ничего не чувствовал.

***

– Так что, вы с Ремусом уже поговорили? – спросила его Маконагалл, вызвав к себе в директорский кабинет. – Обсудили все?

– Что именно мы должны обсуждать? – спросил Северус таким тоном, чтобы стало ясно – продолжить разговор она может разве что ценой собственной жизни.

– Не хочу, чтобы в коллективе была напряженная атмосфера, – Минерва и бровью не повела.

– В таком случае, отличная идея – приглашать сюда человека, который меня ненавидит, – процедил Северус, гипнотизируя ее взглядом. Минерва фыркнула.

– Если мы будем отказывать в должности каждому, кто тебя ненавидит, школа опустеет, – она улыбнулась своей милой шутке и отхлебнула чай из фарфоровой изысканной чашечки. – К тому же, – добавила она, абсолютно неуязвимая для гневных взглядов или мрачных гримас, – Ремус очень переживает за тебя.

– Как мило с его стороны, – выплюнул Северус, поднявшись с посетительского кресла. – Можете передать ему, что я исправно пью свой сироп для горла.

***

В ту ночь, когда все рухнуло, с неба не падал дождь и не сверкали молнии. Не было ни малейшего предчувствия – хотя Северус считал предсказания лженаукой, всегда ожидаешь, что перед крушением получишь хоть какую-то подсказку, малейший предупредительный знак, который позволил бы смягчить удар.

Не за горами были каникулы, и хотя впереди было много работы, Северус чувствовал, что все они вышли на финишную прямую. Как ни удивительно, год прошел хорошо. Ни один педагог не пытался убить Поттера, дементоры никого не поцеловали, Лонгботтом не угробил ни однокурсников, ни Северуса, хотя его зелья исправно взрывались. Семикурсники с горем пополам подготовились к выпускным экзаменам, Ремус, похоже, каким-то способом умудрился избавить проклятую должность от, собственно, проклятия. Их отношения – или что бы там ни было – все еще не лопнули, как мыльный пузырь, и Ремус даже высказал осторожное предложение провести каникулы вместе, а Северус сделал вид, что готов обдумать такой вариант.

И его ждал отличный вечер, сразу после того, как Люпин примет ликантропное зелье, а потом в виде огромного серебристого волка устроится на ковре рядом с креслом, в котором Северус привык читать. Однако внезапно вспыхнул огонь в камине, и Альбус велел срочно подняться в кабинет – как всегда, без всяких объяснений. Северус поспешил наверх по винтовой лестнице, бросил горгулье очередной сладкий пароль и очутился в директорском кабинете. Альбус ждал его, устало сгорбившись над столом. А на стуле напротив сидел не кто иной, как государственный преступник и беглец, заклятый враг и мерзкое отродье.

Сириус Блэк.

– Опусти палочку, – резко велел Дамблдор, стоило Северусу дернуться. Блэк насмешливо сощурил глаза, развалившись на стуле. Годы не пожалели его. Когда-то он был красив, грациозен, а теперь походил на скелет в обносках. Под глазами залегли тени, кожа казалась серой. Однако это был тот же Блэк, с недоброй усмешкой и дерзким взглядом, и он вытянул свои длинные ноги вперед, под директорский стол, и покачивал носком ботинка, и Северус вдруг вспомнил тошнотворное разбирательство, после того, как его заманили в Визжащую Хижину и чуть не убили. Блэк сидел на этом стуле точно так же и точно так же качал ногой, и казалось, теперь он делает это специально, издеваясь.

И, конечно, Северус опустил палочку.

– Поздравляю с поимкой опасного преступника, директор, – ровно сказал он, выпрямив спину. – Я немедленно позову дементоров, чтобы они сопроводили его в Азкабан.

– Сириус пришел ко мне добровольно, – произнес Дамблдор, внимательно глядя на Блэка. – Он хотел рассказать свою версию произошедшего в ночь смерти Лили и Джеймса.

– А он прихватил с собой нож? Потому что когда он собирался «поговорить» в прошлый раз, Полная Дама не оценила его порывов.

– Я собирался поймать эту крысу, – прорычал Блэк, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла и злобно скривившись. Он явно был не в себе.

– Тебе никто не позволял говорить, – холодно оборвал его Северус.

– И кто же мне помешает? – оскалился Блэк весело. – Или ты снимешь с меня баллы, профессор Нюниус?

– Дементор, который высосет твою жалкую душу, вот кто тебе помешает, – рявкнул Северус, стиснув кулаки. Дамблдор стиснул переносицу, приподняв очки-половинки.

– Сириус говорит, что никогда не был хранителем тайны. Что Фиделиус хранил другой человек, и именно он – виновник смерти Лили и Джеймса.

– Конечно, он так говорит, – не задумываясь, ответил Северус. – Он просто лжет.

– Влейте в меня Веритасерум, я повторю! – сказал Блэк, лихорадочно сверкая глазами.

– Есть более действенное средство, – Альбус взглянул на Северуса.

– Пусть этим занимается аврорат, – Северус почувствовал, как желудок сжимается. Это, должно быть, кошмарный сон – его давний враг, сумасшедший маньяк и убийца удобно устроился в кресле, словно званый гость, а они ведут какие-то беседы, словно можно терять время! Самое паршивое то, что Альбус очевидно намерен поверить Блэку – как верил множество раз, всякий раз, когда Блэк честно произносил: «он сам нарвался», или «мы его не трогали» или «это был несчастный случай». Но когда несчастный случай произойдет с золотым мальчиком, национальным героем Поттером, вряд ли Альбус будет так же равнодушен.

– Сириус предоставил мне воспоминания в качестве доказательства, – Альбус указал на мерцающую дымку в мыслесливе. – Но, к сожалению, я не могу полностью доверять воспоминаниям, так как существует способ их подделать. Точно так же есть возможность обойти действие Веритасерума. Если Сириус говорит правду, убийца на свободе, он все еще предан Тому Реддлу и способен на предательство, на любую жестокость. Просто недопустимо оставлять все таким образом. Поэтому, мой мальчик, я прошу тебя о помощи.

«Он мог бы сделать это сам», – подумал Северус в тот момент. Дамблдор был куда более искусным легиллиментором, чем Северус. Но директор хотел, чтобы именно Северус окунулся в разум безумца и нашел там правду. Чтобы не осталось ни малейшего сомнения, и даже заклятый враг уверился бы в непреложной истине. Это значило, что любая проверка была всего лишь формальностью – Альбус уже принял решение верить Блэку. И все, что случится дальше – просто спектакль, очередная хитроумная шахматная стратегия.

А потом, внезапно, Северус понял, что самое ужасное. Ремус Люпин. Ремус Люпин, который больше не будет одинок, который получит назад друга, своего «мародера», оправданного по всем статьям и пострадавшего незаслуженно, и о, как же Люпин будет виноват перед ним, как же он будет счастлив и как же быстро он начнет отрицать любую связь с грязным Нюниусом.

– Я отказываюсь, – произнес Северус, закрывая глаза. Он не хотел видеть лицо директора, это выражение, которое возникает, когда Северус ведет себя упрямо. – Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом.

В конечном счете, разве ему не плевать на правду? Кто бы ни был настоящим хранителем тайны, подлецом и убийцей – он не делал Блэка лучшим человеком. Сириус Блэк последние двенадцать лет был ровно там, где ему место.

Раздался деликатный стук и голос Ремуса:

– Директор, вы меня звали?

И дальше – дальше все было просто невыносимо. Потрясенное молчание, бестолковые восклицания, объяснения, Дамблдор, применивший легиллименцию, истеричные восклицания Блэка, он все твердил про крысу, которую следует схватить, и Ремус, болезненно бледный, и его дрожащая, протянутая рука, которую Блэк схватил, словно тонул, и объятья, все это длилось и длилось, а Северус наблюдал, забытый всеми, вжавшийся в стену рядом с книжным шкафом.

Привыкал к новой реальности, осознавал ее.

Наконец, пришло время отыскать Питера Петтигрю. Всем составом, словно кучка идиотов, они поспешили в Гриффиндорскую башню.

– Все это время, у всех на виду, – сокрушался Люпин без конца. – Я ведь знал, я должен был догадаться!..

– Он ужасно хитрый, старина Пит, – мрачно утешал его Блэк. – Здорово всех запутал. Но ничего, только дайте мне до него добраться, и я быстро отгрызу его крысиную голову.

– Ты ведь не станешь, – схватился за его руку Ремус. – Сири, подумай, ты только что сам сказал, что не убийца! Пусть с ним разбираются авроры.

– Говоришь, точно как Нюниус, – сказал Блэк, и вот тогда, кажется, Люпин пропустил ступеньку, споткнувшись на пути к факультетской гостиной. А Северус, что шел сразу следом за ними, весь обратился вслух.

Вот только Ремус не произнес ни слова. До самого портрета Полной Дамы, которая, к удовольствию Северуса, истерично завизжала при виде Блэка.

Кажется, именно тогда им пришло в голову, что глупо разгуливать с известным преступником по школе, и Блэк прямо на их глазах обратился в огромного грязного пса, и Люпин с нежностью зарылся пальцами в его шерсть на холке, и Северуса чуть не стошнило. Тем временем Золотое Трио, как следовало ожидать, вовсе не ждало их послушно в гостиной, за написанием эссе о свойствах асфоделя. Где бы они не шатались, крыса была с ними.

– Кажется, я знаю, что поможет нам их отыскать, – сказал вдруг Ремус с улыбкой. Дамблдор отправился обратно в кабинет, чтобы связаться с Министром и вызвать авроров в школу, а Ремус воспользовался камином, чтобы очутиться прямиком в своих личных покоях. Блэк не отставал ни на шаг, и Северус упрямо следовал за ними.

– Карта! Ты сохранил ее, – растроганно воскликнул Блэк, стоило Люпину вытащить старый пергамент. – Поверить не могу, дружище, как в старые времена!

Они склонили головы над куском бумаги, что оскорблял Северуса с большой охотой.

– Вот они, нашел! – воскликнул Блэк через секунду. Не теряя ни секунды, чтобы подумать или, скажем, составить хоть какой-то план поимки преступника, он снова обернулся собакой и помчался за своей добычей. Люпин рванул было следом, но Северус успел схватить его за руку.

– Как в старые времена, дружище? Всюду хвостом за своим кумиром? – язвительно спросил Северус.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что сейчас есть время обсуждать это? – Ремус вывернулся из его хватки.

– Всего лишь хочу знать, чего мне ждать, – ответил Северус напряженно. Люпин отвел глаза.

– Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Это был его трусливый способ сказать, что все кончено.

– Послушай, у нас сейчас есть дела поважнее, – Ремус свернул карту и спрятал в карман мантии. – Сириус может натворить глупостей, я не должен оставлять его одного.

– Надеюсь, он натворит достаточно глупостей, чтобы получить поцелуй дементора, – выдохнул Северус. – И ты снова сможешь благородно тосковать по утраченному другу.

Ремус уставился ему в глаза, а потом медленно произнес:

– Не сомневаюсь, именно на это ты и надеешься.

Таким был их последний разговор в ту ночь. Все, что случилось впоследствии, исключало возможность беседы. Стоило Люпину уйти, как Северус вытащил из серванта бутылку Огдена и глубокий стакан. И лишь после пары хороших глотков его взгляд упал на котелок с остывающим ликантропным зельем на столе.

***

Северус сожалел о каждом чертовом принятом решении в своей жизни. О каждом сказанном или не сказанном слове, о каждом сделанном выборе. Это не мешало ему совершать новые ошибки.

Перебрал с сиропом и напрочь забыл про мазь, которой смазывал горло на ночь. Вследствие чего его шрамы воспалились, и в один прекрасный день он очутился в больничном крыле с лихорадкой. Это вовсе не было попыткой привлечь внимание, как все, вероятно, и решили. Люпин явился навестить его, потому что наверняка чувствовал, что обязан – в противном случае его бы стали осуждать, а подобное Люпин перенести не в силах. Он принес шоколад и несколько книжек, чтобы Северус мог скоротать время, сел на край постели, так, что через слой одеяла Северус чувствовал тепло его бедра, хотя это Северус пылал жаром, не Люпин… Тело Люпина всегда было ужасно горячим, тяжелым и крепким, когда он ложился сверху, на его спине было множество пересекающихся шрамов, позвонки выступали, на поясницу так удобно было положить ладони. Северус горел, и он вовсе не хотел думать об этом, но проклятая лихорадка решала за него, так что он лепетал всякий вздор, и, возможно, сболтнул лишнего.

Все потому, что Люпин воспользовался его беспомощным положением. И бесцеремонно уселся прямиком на кровать, хотя существует такая вещь, как стул для посетителей. И еще смотрел этак ласково. Все это было чересчур, и Северус сказал:

– Это уже чересчур, – и, возможно, добавил: – Я тоже скучаю по тебе.

На следующий день ему стало лучше, и он возненавидел свой болтливый язык. Он сорвал злость на второкурсниках из хаффлпаффа, угомонился, только когда двое студентов расплакались. Он был вызван на ковер к директрисе и отказался объяснять свое поведение, и послал к черту Альбуса, когда тот начал давать советы, облокотившись о позолоченную раму.

Он говорил гадости и брызгал слюной, как в лучшие свои времена.

И на следующее утро не явился в Большой зал на завтрак, потому что ну это было просто невыносимо. Он взял с собой пару бубликов и отправился к озеру, чтобы пошвырять едой в кальмара – это всегда успокаивало. Ремус наверняка воспользовался своей картой, чтобы отыскать его там. Он вечно жульничал.

Встав неподалеку и сунув руки в карманы своих клетчатых брюк, Люпин наблюдал, как куски бублика идут ко дну.

– Как по мне, он не голоден, – заметил Люпин через какое-то время, подразумевая кальмара. – Глупо переводить еду, когда рядом так много замечательных, но голодных людей.

Северус повернулся и швырнул кусок бублика в Люпина.

Люпин рассмеялся, подошел поближе и поцеловал Северуса.

(И, возможно, в это время перед окнами замка столпились все их коллеги, аплодируя; и, не исключено, что по странному совпадению они стояли ровно на том месте, где когда-то с Северуса сняли подштанники, и, того и гляди, вот-вот снимут снова; и, вероятно, Северус прижал к себе Люпина чересчур крепко, и что-то в складках его мантии хрустнуло, что-то стеклянное, вроде флакона с чрезвычайно едким ядом или чрезвычайно ценными воспоминаниями, но вообще-то, это была склянка с сиропом, который Северус забыл выпить, и липкий экстракт тут же пропитал все слои ткани, растекаясь пятном, сквозь черную мантию Северуса к клетчатым брюкам Ремуса; и все это, все на свете было настолько нелепо, что невозможно устоять).

Поэтому они сели на траву и продолжили целоваться.


End file.
